A Metal Heart's Christmas
by Lord Fan of Awakening
Summary: One day, Sora and Riku are visiting the Metal Fight Beyblade world. Sora gets invited to a party by Gingka, and wants Riku to go with him. Riku says "Fine." and goes to the party, where he meets a bunch of new friends. And one of his new friends reminds him of her...( Riku's POV/ Merry Christmas! )
1. An Invite

Enjoy a Christmas crossover fanfic! :DDD ( Still really obbsessed with Kingdom Hearts )

I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade or Kingdom Hearts

Note to self: Never enter a world where spinning tops are like weapons. As much as I like this tops called "Beyblades", I don't think I can handle being in this world any longer. "Sora!" I yelled as I took a few steps from an alliway where a bunch of kids were playing with these tops. Where is Sora, anyways?

After 20 minutes of walking, I saw Sora eating with a boy with spiky red hair. He wore a pegasus headband and an orange shirt with a blue half jacket and a white scarf. What the?

"So * chew/ chew * you don't do * swallows/ takes another bite of food * beyblade?" the red head asked.

"Nope!" Sora went cheerfully. "But it seems intrusting!"

I cleared my throat to get Sora's attechion. When Sora heard me, he looked at me, then wore a really goofy grin. "Riku!" Sora went, then got up from where he was sitting to glomp me. Fontually, I can withstand his glomps.

"I was looking all over for you, Riku!" Sora went.

"So your Riku," the red head went.

"Yeah, what of it?" I asked.

The red head did a goofy grin as well before he said: "I'm Gingka! Gingka Hangone!"

"Me and Gingka was talking about how Christmas was around the corner and he told me about a party his friends are having. Can we go, Riku?" Sora begged.

"Well..." I went.

"Please?" Sora went while giving me the puppy dog eyes.

"* sighs * Fine," I went.

"Oh, thank you Riku!" Sora exclaimed.

What am I getting myself into?

* * *

**Me: **muti chapter story! :D

Enjoy and Review,

-Fan person


	2. Casey?

Enjoy!

I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade or Kingdom Hearts

Ya know how I wondered what I got myself into? Well, I'm about to tell you. When we walked through the door to what I assumed was Gingka's house, there was streamers EVERYWHERE! I'm not kidding, they were everywhere! The Christmas tree was up and had a whole heck of alot of presents underneth the tree, which was lit with colorful lights. There was also a huge table full of food, plates, and silverware, as well as cups and drinks.

"Wow..." Sora went, amazed. I wasn't impressed with the set-up, to tell you the truth. It looked like something Sora would've done at his house.

"Well, make yourselfs at home!" Gingka went. "The others will be here soon!"

I gave a sigh in relife and flopped onto the couch facing the front door and closed my eyes, hopefully to get away from here. Seriously, the bright lights and colorful streamers were hurting my eyes. I can only handle so much of bright lights and colorfulness before I have to close my eyes and shut them all away.

_Later_

"Woah! Is that you, Casey?" I heard Sora's voice went. What? I sighed and opened my eyes and looked Casey! I thought she said she wasn't coming with us!

"Um, my name is Casey, but have we met before?" Casey asked. I shifted myself to a sitting position, shocked at seeing Casey here. I remember she said she wasn't coming with us!

"What?! You don't remember me? I'm Sora, one of your friends!" Sora went in shock.

"Really? Cause I spend ALOT of time with Casey, and not once have I ever seen you before, mister," a long, silver haired teen went.

"What? So do I!" I went in shock.

"I think I would remember you, sir," Casey went.

"You really don't remember me?" I asked.

"I don't think I met you before, sir," Casey went.

"Oh..." I went sadly. _She looks like Casey, she talks like Casey. Heck, her name IS Casey! But...that's not the Casey I know, it seems_, I thought.

* * *

**Me: **seems like I'm on a roll! :D

Enjoy and Review,

-Fan person


	3. Turns Out She's Just Like Her

Enjoy! Oh, and I do not own the mention song!

I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade or Kingdom Hearts

Everyone but myself was dancing to "I Gotta Feeling". How was that song Christmasy? Anyways, the reason I wasn't dancing was because I was too busy in my thoughts about Casey. No, not this world's Casey, one of my 3 best friends Casey. I just wish she came with us...

"Hey, Riku! Don't be a grouch!" Sora went.

"Why shouldn't I? I'm not spending Christmas with all my friends," I replied.

"Still! If this is about how that girl looks, acts, and talks like Casey, don't let that keep you down! You can pretend it's Casey for reals! Sure, she doesn't know us, but it's better than nothing, right?" Sora said to try to cheer me up.

He's right...for once. I mean, this Casey may not be like my Casey, but at least she's close to the real thing. So when everyone stopped dancing, we all played a game "Musical Chairs." I won the first 2 games, but than Casey beated me at the third game, and this "Tsubasa" won the last 2.

We then ate and talked. I more or less did my best to know this world's Casey more during this time. Turns out she's not THAT different from my Casey, cause she helped save a friend from darkness, help save the world, and made new friends by travling.

This was one Christmas party I'll never forget.

* * *

**Me: **so this was the last chapter of "A Metal Heart's Christmas", but it was nice to write! :D

Enjoy and Review,

-Fan person


End file.
